His Marie IHEARTROGAN songfic challenge
by starlight2twilight
Summary: Oneshot. Rated strictly for language since Logan's a potty mouth. Surprise ending.


Again, this is an entry for the contest. That being, bounce over to **IHEARTROGAN** and you may check out the other submissions. Then once you've done that, go ahead and drop **JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo **a line about which one is your favorite. I will reveal the song at the end since it will totally give the ending away. Which is a surprise ending and if I get any bitterness because _someone_ gets all bent out of shape.. then I think ya'll may to ask Santa for a sense of humor for Christmas. :)

Also, I would love to show extra love to **KineticallyCharmed **(T.C.B. -- totally went there) who beta'd! And a to **JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo **who invited me to the challenge.. enter trash talking

Disclaimer crap: I own a massive amount of makeup, if Marvel wants to trade, then by all means, I'm open to chats. Until then, yeah.

* * *

He sat at the bar. He heard a rumor she was here. That Cajun said something about this being her bar, that she would come here to unwind. That was all he heard, after that information he took off, his pulse racing. But this wasn't **his** type of bar.

He liked regular bars, with regular bar "stuff" like beer signs and pool tables. This was one of those... _girly bars_. The type where the lighting made everyone look better. The music was something Boy Scout would get halfwood about listening to.

The drinks were expensive but came in all kinds of weird colors. Shit, getting a straight up beer was difficult. He ran through the list of his beers, only to given a shake of head at each one by the damn bartender. Luckily, that bartender suggest Bud, and Logan had to agree. Only that or Zima. And he wasn't going to be caught dead with that clear shit.

Chugs down that Bud Diesel bullshit. Nasty piss water. Can't even stock a real brew. What the hell kinda places is his Marie hanging out in?

There she was. Sitting there. Her back towards him. Her hair falling in a wavy tangle, like it used to after sessions in the Danger Room. Memories flood him.

God, it was all he dreamed about for two years. No matter what. He had some impressive looking women in his bed, but hell, all he could dream about.. think about.. was her. He could still smell the faint scene of honeysuckle that permeated his southern belle's skin. His Marie.

Time changes a lot, he would openly admit that. But he knew that there was something between them. He gave her his dog tags, told her to hold onto them for him. He knew those tags would be warm from her body when she would hand them back, knew that she would be wearing them, marking herself as his territory despite the two years.

Two fuckin' years. Damn. For him, two years wasn't a big deal, but for her? For a woman? Two years and no phone call was sorta a big deal for women. But he knew that he wasn't allowed.. Chuck pushed him out the door, telling him that he "needed to find his past before he could offer any one a future" shit.

God, she's beautiful.

He swallowed the last bit of beer. Signaled the bartender for another one. Chugged that one down, too.

Liquid courage.

He ran his hand through his dark tangle of hair. The only one single woman alive (not even Red that this.. this.. power over him) can make The Wolverine doubt himself. He's been in some of the most dangerous places in the world and never felt this way.

A kid with the most flawless milky skin he had ever seen scared him. Woman, he mentally corrected himself. "Kid" was to keep himself mentally in check. To stop him from over stepping the house rules that the X-Men played by. No matter how many times they saw him lay his life on the line for his Marie. Still, they shook their heads and said no. Now, they allowed him to come back and made him promise he wouldn't get all bent up if she wasn't interested.

Like hell she wouldn't be interested.

They had a connection. Everyone could tell that. Even Iceprick and he was oblivious to the most obvious of shit. Like his downright disgusting obsession with that walk through walls kid. Logan was willing to bet that depression he went through over the fire starter was something a little strange, too. Yeah, taking another swallow of beer, Icecube and him could only agree on one thing: Marie. Little ungrateful prick didn't even know her real name like he did.

He stared at her back. God, he loved her. Wanted her now. Wanted to let everyone know that she was his. Nothing could change that.

He tossed money on the bar. Bartender collected it and nodded. Tab was settled, now.. now was time to settle a different tab.

He made his way across the room, his hazel eyes focused on the prize. His eyes were dark with lust.. passion.. desire. All for her. All for his Marie.

"Marie.." he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

She turned around and smiled.

He took off running. He pushed his way through the crowd, plowing people over as he made his way frantically through the door. Growling. Claws exposed. Throwing himself through the door, feeling the unforgiving cement make contact with him body. Growling louder, his breath rough and ragged as he tried to piece together what just happened.

Marie didn't grow facial hair or an Adam's apple in two years. Bet his fuckin' bike on it. Fuckin Gumbo. Sonnabitch is gonna get it now. As soon as he finds his Marie.

* * *

Deh, Deh, DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAAAAAADY! yeah, I laughed and then went, duh, how am I going to pull this off? Then I was going to cheat and the next song was a Taylor Swift song and then I realized that wasn't going to work either so I might as well put my big girl pants on.


End file.
